ღ Yurika Ankoku- Part Iღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Yurika Ankoku is a normal ninja, when young she befriend Naruto and now she and her other friends are now graduating school. What missions and decisions will lie ahead of Yurika? Will she be able to protect her friends and family? Will she make new friends? And what is it that she fears? Read and find out!


**Hi again! So this sin't a Diabolik Lovers fanfic, it's a Naruto fanfic! Ok so this is about my Naruto OC, I created her last year and I really wanted to write about here so here it is ^~^**

 **Chapter 1**

A young girl with long purple hair was watching a boy. Since she can remember he has always been alone, sitting on the swing away from the people with a sad look on his face but she couldn't blame him. He had no parents, relatives and friends, he was lonely. All of the kids in the Academy didn't go near him, they only did if it was saying mean things about him right in front of him. The adults left him alone because he wasn't normal.

He was a Jinchuriki.

A person with a Tailed Beats inside of them, the boy had the most powerful one in him, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

People never went near him because they were afraid and disgusted by him, but why? The girl didn't understand why they would avoid him because he had a beast inside of him, he hasn't done anything wrong. She didn't like it how the boy was always alone. Without hestitation the girl walked up to the boy, who only looked at ehr when he noticed from his view a pair of feet.

"Hey there" the girl said kindly

"Oh..erm, hi" the boy said quietly

"What's your name?" the girl asked

"N-Naruto Uzumaki...what's yours?" he asked the girl who was smiling at him

"Yurika Ankoku" Yurika replied "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" the boy avoided looking into her eyes as he turned his head away

"Because I want to" Naruto replied

"Don't you wanna play?" Yurika asked him, Naruto turned his head a bit in her direction

"No one wants to play with me" Yurika could hear the sadness in his voice and eyes

"I want to play with you" she said, the boy turned sharply at her with a shocked look. She wants to play with him? Why would she?

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because you look lonely and I don't like that" Naruto smiled at the girl and jumped onto his feet with a big happy grin.

"Alright! So what should we play? Tag? Hide and Seek?" the boy was cut off by being poked by Yurika

"Tag your it" she shouted before running away, Naruto laughed and ran after both played until they got out of breath and had some lunch, they told jokes, told stories and laughed until school was over, Yurika waved goodbye to Naruto as she walked home with her parents. When she got home her parents gave her mad looks.

 _Oh boy here we go_

"Yurika! I thought we told you not to talk to that demon!" shouted her father

"He's dangerous Yurika, we could hurt you" her mother said to her gently, unlike Yurika's father her mother was kind

"Could?! He will hurt her Takara!" the man said to his wife

"Mamoru calm down, I'm sure that Yurika won't talk to him again, right Yurika?"

"No I will" said Yurika, her mother looked at her shocked while her father looked at her with rage

"Yurika I forbid you to talk to that demon!"

"He's not a demon dad! He's a normal boy with a beast sealed inside of him!" Yurika shouted at her father

"The Nine-Tailed Fox Yurika! It's a demon which he will let out and kill you like he did with 5 years ago!" The Nine-Tailed Fox killed millions on innocent people 5 years ago, it was so powerful that not even the Third Hokage could stop it, only the Fourth Hokage and his wife managed to stop the Nine-Tailed Fox, but with their lives.

"It wasn't his fault dad! He was only born just 5 years ago! There's no way he was the cause of the deaths of those people! Now if you excuse me I'm going to my room" Yurika then ran up the stairs into her room leaving her mother to calm down her raging father.

Yurika flopped down on her back on her bed and sighed, her parents just wouldn't listen to her espically her father, then a knock was on her door.

"Go away dad!" Yurika shouted, the door opened and Yurika saw her little sister with a worried look on her face, she shut the door and ran to Yurika's bed and sat by her older sister.

"Nee-chan why is daddy angry?" she asked, Yurika looked at her sister then at the ceiling

"I was playing with Naruto today" Yurika replied

"You mean the boy who Mommy and Daddy told us not to talk to?"

"Yep that boy" Yurika said "Mom and Dad say how dangerous he is but he's not, he's just a normal boy who doesn't have any family or friends" Yurika wondered, what was it like to not have a family or any friends? Yurika couldn't even dream of not having a family or friend by her side.

"But he has a friend now Nee-chan, your his friend" her sister said happily with a smile on her face, Yurika smiled at her sister and patted her head

"Yeah, he does. Maybe you could be his friend too Ren" Ren's eyes sparkled with happiness

"Really! I can!" Yurika nodded "Ok I'll be his friend, can I meet him tomorrow after school?" Ren asked her older sister

"Yeah, I let you meet him" Yurika then sat up and kissed her sister's fore head "Goodnight Ren" Yurika then layed her head on her pillows and closed her eyes, she felt small but warm lips on her forehead

"Goodnight Nee-chan"

 **Short I know but hey at least I posted chapter 1 right? Aaaaaaaaaaaaand it sucks XD Hopefully it will get longer and better soon.**

 **See You.**


End file.
